


Give You What You Need

by macallanfingertips



Category: Batman (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Consent Play, Dom Slade Wilson, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Play, Rough Sex, Submissive Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macallanfingertips/pseuds/macallanfingertips
Summary: Nightwing runs into Deathstroke on patrol, Deathstoke thinks it'd be a good idea to take the hero back to a safe house and remind him which villain he belongs to.





	Give You What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Slade/Dick is one of my favorite ships! I hope to write more of them in the future but for now enjoy this porn.

It was a patrol night gone horribly wrong (but when didn’t they) Nightwing was to take the lower eastside of Gotham while Batman was accompanying Robin in the Central park area. They should have expected this, the city had been too quiet for any of their likings the past few weeks, leaving Nightwing to let his guard down a bit too much. He didn’t even see what happened, he heard the laugh before he even saw the man. 

There was a hand on his throat, as he was being pushed to the ground, his hand searching for his escrima sticks that should have been attached to his back.

He heard a laugh as he looked up, “Looking for these, pretty bird?” The hand tossed one of the sticks up in the air before catching it again.

The voice was deep and Nightwing looked up to see who his attacker was, he knew that voice, he’d always know that voice. It was one that tried haunted him when he was young, tried to recruit him during adolescences, and now taunted him as an adult.

The hand on his neck squeezed a bit, reminding Nightwing of just how strong his opponent was, “Deathstroke…” His voice was small and hoarse from trying to talk through the hold. The hold was loosened and Nightwing took a deep breath, his eyes trained on the other, “I wasn’t aware that you were in Gotham.”

A scoff broke through the air between them, “You keep tabs on me? How cute, some would say that’s a sign of having a crush on someone. Does Daddy Bats know about that?” The chatter gave Nightwing his chance to hook a leg up around Deathstrokes and tug, catching the bigger man off-guard and pulling him to the ground. In a moment of fast-moving limbs, Nightwing found himself ontop of Deathstroke, the man with his back to the top of the roof. 

“Batman doesn’t know about a lot of things, Deathstroke.” Nightwing leaned down as he talked to him, “Or should I say Slade, we’ve been past the formalities for years, haven’t we?” 

He was dying to see the expression the older man wore under the mask, wanted to see the surprise after the fast work Nightwing made of getting him onto his back. There was one thing Nightwing forgot about though and that was that he didn’t do anything to restrain the other man’s hands. 

Big hands ran their way up Nightwing’s thighs before squeezing his ass through the suit, “Ah little bird, you forgot one crucial thing, I thought Bats taught you better than that.” Deathstroke’s hands continued to run up Nightwing’s body before settling on his hips, “And that was never assume you have the upper hand, even if you do in that moment.” 

With that Deathstroke used the hands on his hips to flip him, the movement causing Nightwing to smack his head against the hard cement. “Fuck,” he cursed under his breath, Deathstroke had his wrists pinned above his head in one of his large hands, “What’s the point of this Deathstroke? Don’t you have contracts to fill? People to kill?” 

That made the other bark out a laugh, “Maybe I just wanted to see my favorite bird in Gotham, is that such a crime?” The older man’s free hand gripped Nightwing’s chin rather roughly, forcing him to look up at him. He slipped a thumb up to run over the younger mans plump bottom lip, “Maybe I wanted to see if I could get you to join me again.” 

He drew the finger into his mouth, acting as if he was going to play the mercenaries game before he bit down, hard. The sudden hiss of pain and withdrawing of the finger gave him a swell of satisfaction, one that didn’t last long before he felt the sting of a gloved hand across his face, the slapping sound cutting into the otherwise silent night. 

“You seem to forget who has the upper hand here, Nightwing. I suggest you behave yourself I don’t want to have to ruin that pretty little face of yours.”

He grit his teeth as the older man talked, a scowl appearing on his face as he tried to move a leg but realized that Deathstroke was sitting across his thighs in a way that restricted his movement. In a moment of brilliancy, he spit at the mask, hitting it square where Deathstoke’s lost eye should have been, a smirk playing on his lips when he hit his target. 

The wind was knocked out of him by a rough elbow before he could get a smirky response out to compliment his all so powerful spitting. A hand on his wrists prevented him from curling in on himself as the other hand came back up to grip his face, “What did I tell you? If you don’t behave, I’m not going to play nice,” The hand squeezed at Nightwing’s jaw, “Can I trust that if I let go of your hands, you’ll be good for me?” He couldn’t do anything other than nod, as he felt the pressure on his wrists ease up, he took the moment to rotate them and stretch his hands out while he watched the other make quick work of the latches on his mask. He pulled it off swiftly, revealing the face that Nightwing knew so well, a black eyepatch covered right eye and his hair was cut shorter than he used to wear it in Nightwing’s youth. 

Before Slade had the chance to grab for his wrists again the younger man threw a punch, his fist landing square against the others jaw. “I’m tired of playing around tonight, I have better places to be than under you,” Dick’s voice had a bored tone to it. 

Deathstroke growled the moment the younger man’s fist made contact. 

“I’m not going to be so nice now, Nightwing.” The way the man said his name sent a shiver down his spine, his wrists were back in Deathstroke’s hand and this time the man wasn’t playing around. He worked a zip tie on the smaller man’s wrist before hosting him off the ground and throwing the smaller man over his shoulder. 

Deathstroke wrapped one arm around the back of Nightwings’s thighs, slipping his mask back on with his free hand before reaching for his grappling hook and using it to swing them over to the next building and the next. Nightwing stayed relatively still for this part, knowing if he did move, he’d be the one to fall. “Where are you taking me, Slade?” When the other didn’t answer Nightwing let out a huff, “I asked you a question, where are you taking me? You know I have GPS on me, Oracle or Batman can just track me down to wherever we are going.

“I disabled the GPS on your domino mask the first time I pinned you to the ground, good luck having anyone find where I’m taking you.” From the angle Nightwing was at he couldn’t even see the street signs or building of where they were to give him an idea of where Deathstroke was taking him. The wind whipped against his face and through his hair and before he knew it, they were landing on another rooftop. Deathstroke made quick work of the fire escape door and carried him down a set of stairs. 

The older man worked through a pocket to fish out a key and unlock a door. He threw Dick’s body against the floor once they were in the small apartment and locked it behind them. His laugh was deep, one that was supposed to invoke fear as he stood over Dick, “I think I’m going to start by marking you up, making sure that when I send you back to the Bats he isn’t going to know what attacked you. If you are good though I’ll make sure you get something good out of this.” 

With that Deathstroke pulled his mask off again, revealing a toothy grin as he dropped to the ground. His rough lips pressed against Nightwing’s soft ones, a hand trailing up to peel the domino mask off his face as he pulled away from the kiss. “I told you I can be nice, Dick.” 

The two looked at each other, with masks removed Slade could see the handprint that was forming across Dick’s cheek, a smirk playing on his face and he ran his fingers over it and patted Dick’s cheek. The younger man held his gaze, “Is this what you think about at night, Slade? Kidnapping me from patrol and degrading me all night long? You aren’t the only one you know, so many other villains of mine have the same desires.”

He growled at that, a hand diving into Dick’s hair and pulling it, exposing the other’s pretty neck. “But I’m the only one that’s been able to catch you, isn’t that right little bird? Any of those other b-rated villains will be ripped apart by me if they touch you. You are mine and you have always been mine.” To emphasize his point Slade leaned down to press his lips to the milky skin at Dick’s neck before biting, hard. His teeth grazed over Dick’s neck while his hands began to roam, running down the front of his body and in between his legs, giving a rather rough squeeze to his cock.

“Are you enjoying this Dick, is this what gets you off? Do you dream about running off with villains and getting your perfect ass fucked and then running back to your daddy and acting like nothing ever happened?” His voice was rough as he trailed his tongue over the shell of Dick’s ear. 

He found the hidden zippers on Dick’s suit and started to unzip them, slowly working his suit off so he could see the man below him. Dick struggled against the restraints, trying to move away from Slade’s quick hands but it was too late, the suit was already coming off. His skin was sprinkled in different shades of purples and blues, some yellows from older bruises that were finally healing. 

Dick glared up at him, “Has it been this long for you that you have to resort to taking heroes’ captive to get some action, Slade? Surely there are more than enough people lusting after you.”

Slade growled as he bit down on Dick’s neck, “Stop talking Grayson, like I said you are mine. I take what I want when I want, you know that better than anyone.”

Slade got to his feet to make quick work of his own suit, stripping off his cup as well, leaving him naked except for the black eye patch. He straddled Dick’s chest, making sure the other had a clear view of just how hard this little meetup was getting him. 

“Suck.” His hand was rough in Dick’s hair as he guided the other toward his cock, “I know how much you like to run that mouth of yours, lets see if that talent translates.” 

Dick swallowed as he looked at Slade, the hand is his hair made him hiss. As he opened his mouth to say something witty back, but Slade was sliding into him without any warning. The younger man choked, spit slipping down his chin as he looked up at the other, with Slade’s weight on him he wasn’t even able to move.

The older man started to fuck into his mouth, slowly at first but quickly picking up the tempo, a groan escaping his lips as he did so. “Fuck Grayson, I knew that pretty mouth of yours was going to be good. What would Batman say if he saw you like this? Naked and wiggling below me with your perfect little mouth on my cock?” The rough tug at his hair made Dick let out a moan around the other’s cock. 

He continued to rock into the others mouth, his free hand running down the other’s side to give his hip a squeeze. Just as he could feel himself getting close, he used the hand in Dick’s hair to pull him off, “That’s enough.”

“What do you plan to do, Slade?” The voice of the other was weary, unsure of what the other man had in mind. Slade slipped off him and sat on the floor, flipping Dick onto his stomach and pulling him across his lap. 

“I’m going to give you what you want, I can see how hard you are, and I saw the way you were looking at my cock. Just admit that you’ve been dreaming about this just as long as I have.”

Dick heard the click of a lid and before he had the chance to turn his head back to look at what the other man was doing, he felt a cold slick substance running down his crack and over his hole. A finger circled its way over Dick’s rim before slowly pushing into him.

“This would be so much more pleasant if you would just relax pretty bird, let me take care of you.” Slade ran a free hand over Dick’s back and rested it on his lower back, the warm hand rubbing at the soft skin there.

He let Dick take a moment to adjust before he started slipping his finger in and out, slowly at first but the soft moans coming out of Dick encouraged him to pick up the pace. Slade let out a content hum, “I told you I could play nice, you just needed to behave, little bird.”

The older man’s voice was pleasant as he slowly started to work a second finger into Dick, a low groan was pulled from his mouth at the burn of the stretch. Dick’s body was on fire, every place that Slade touched him was singing, it wanted more, more, more. His brain on the other hand was trying to remind his body this was Deathstroke, he shouldn’t be enjoying this. Slade was a mercenary, he killed for a living and it didn’t matter who as long as he was paid. Dick had more dreams about him than he’d like to admit, images of the older man filled his daydreams. 

He was drawn out of his thoughts when he felt the two fingers curl into him, a shiver of delight ran down his spine as the other quickly found his prostate, “Slaaaaaaaade,” he let out a breathy little sigh.

“You like that little bird? I know just how to take care of you, just how to make you sing.” He continued to stretch the other, brushing over that spot every few thrusts before slipping a third finger in. He let Dick take a moment to relax and get used to the added digit, running a gentle hand over his spine and telling him to relax.

Dick pressed his face into Slade’s thigh as he started to work the third finger in, scissoring him and trying to make sure he was ready to take him. Dick couldn’t stop the moans that were pulled from his mouth, one after another as Slade knew just where to brush and thrust to make Dick squirm. 

Just as he was starting to enjoy himself the fingers were pulled away, all too soon in his opinion. Dick started to protest but before he could Slade was pulling him into an up-right position, he let his legs slide over Slade’s thighs as he straddled the other. While his hands were still bound by the zip tie, he threw them over Slade’s neck, needing something to hold onto. 

“Maybe I should keep you all to myself, Grayson. You seem to be enjoying this just as much as I am,” Slade pumped a hand up the man’s hard cock before swatting at his ass, causing Dick to jolt. The sound of a bottle being opened filled the air as Slade worked to slather his own cock with lube before rubbing the excess over Dick’s hole. Dick gazed up at him, cheeks flushed with wide eyes, “Batman’s going to find out about this and when he does, I hope you know he won’t be happy.”

Slade barked out a laugh at that, “Is that supposed to scare me? The golden boy goes running back to the big bad bat,” Slade worked to line himself up as he continued to talk, one hand on Dick’s hip holding him in place. “You know what I’d tell him? That he needs to take better care of his birds because you want this just as bad as I do.”

Before Dick had the moment to make a witty response back Slade was pushing into him, and to the younger man’s surprise he was slow, wanting to make sure Dick was adjusted and ready for him. Raven locks of hair brushed over Slade’s chest as Dick rested his forehead against the others chest, a hiss escaping his mouth as Slade continued to go deeper.

“You are taking me so well, pretty bird. It’s like you were made to take my cock.” A gentle thumb rubbed circles into Dick’s hip as he finally bottomed out. Dick took a few breaths, trying to adjust to the stretching sensation, wiggling a little in the older man’s lap.

After a few minutes Dick nodded against the other’s chest, “Move, Slade…” His voice was breathless as he ground down into his lap, encouraging the man to start moving. Slade didn’t need to be told twice, the hands-on Dick’s hips held him roughly (there’d be bruises tomorrow) as he began to slide his cock out and back into Dick. 

Slade was surprisingly slow at first, taking his time to make sure that Dick was comfortable and enjoying this, only picking up after another swat to the other’s ass that left him moaning and pressing closer to Slade. 

“I should steal you away, keep you with me during my trips and use you when I want. Keep you tied up in my hotel rooms with a toy to keep you stretched while I’m taking care of a job. You’d like that right?” Slade continued to thrust into him, the sound of skin on skin filling the room as Dick tried to hold onto whatever senses he still had. 

The hand on Dick’s hip began to trail its way up to his cock, Slade’s calloused thumb running over the head which was leaking precum. “I’m glad to see your finally letting yourself enjoy this, I told you I’d take care of you, I know just where you like to be touched.” 

Dick sighed against Slade’s neck as he began to pump his hard cock, his hand was moving in time with the thrusts. The younger man was overwhelmed both from the physical sensation in addition to the husky sound of Slade’s voice talking dirty to him. He felt dirty and used but more importantly he felt good, Slade made him feel desired and wanted as he gave him the attention that he craved. 

He wanted more, pulling himself in closer to Slade and rubbing down against him as the older man chuckled and held his hip tighter, “Needy, now aren’t we?” He pulled out and slammed into Dick, brushing against the spot that drove Dick insane. A long moan was drawn out of his lips and lost in the other sounds filling the room. 

“Harder Slade, I’m so close.” Dick’s voice was rough as the other started to drive into him more, letting out a grunt in agreement. The sensation of Slade filling him in addition to pumping his cock didn’t let him last long, a shudder running up his spine. With his face pressed into Slade’s neck a loud shout left his mouth as he coated Slade’s hand and both their chests. The man slumped into his chest, unable to move as the other continued to fuck into him trying to find his own release. The overstimulation was almost too much for Dick and his breathy moans were working Slade up.

“Cmon Slade, make a mess out of me I know you want to. Want to show everyone just who I belong to; bite me, mark me, I’m all yours.” Dick’s voice was breathless as he spoke, but the words ripped a growl out of Slade’s throat. He thrusted up into him, hard and fast the way he liked until everything was just too much and he finally let go, spilling himself into Dick’s stretched hole. 

The feeling caused the other to gasp as the older man slumped into him, Dick tried to move his hands to run his fingers through the older man’s hair, but it was no use with the zip ties. Instead he chose to press kisses against Slade’s neck as he caught his breath.

When Slade pulled away a moment later, he cupped Dick’s cheeks, leaning in to kiss him softly before resting his forehead against the younger mans. “Was that okay? When you said you wanted to roleplay Nightwing and Deathstroke I wasn’t positive what you had in mind.”

Dick’s smile blinded him (like it always did) but he leaned up to kiss him one more time, “It was perfect, Slade. You always seem to know just what I need… speaking of which can you undo the zip tie? Too much work to work out of it myself.” 

Slade laughed before giving the band a rough tug and snapping it off, he pulled Dick’s wrists into his hands and began to rub out the raw skin there before pressing a few kisses to them. Dick watched the tender touches of the older man until he busied himself with looking around the dark room, trying to figure out which of the safehouses Slade had brought him too. Slade must have realized what he was trying to figure out because the older man chuckled, “We are on the lower-west side, the place off York with the nice tub.” 

Dick’s face lit up at the mention of a tub, he didn’t even need to ask because he was up in Slade’s arms as the man walked towards the bathroom before he could blink. The older man set him on the side of the tub as he started to run the hot water. Dick stood up to rummage through the cabinets, looking for the bubble bath that he knew they had. A triumphant little “Aha!” escaped his lips as he opened found what he was looking for. He skipped back over to the tub and dumped a generous amount into the running water. 

Slade left the room to grab bottles of water for them as Dick slipped into the tub, the warm water soothing his sore muscles. He watched as Slade wandered back in, setting the bottles on the side of the tub before slipping in behind Dick. The younger man was pulled back against a strong chest, a sigh escaping his lips as a strong hand wrapped around his middle. 

“Sooo…. We should do that again soon.” Dick’s voice was sleepy as he spoke, but he pressed a kiss to Slade’s jaw as he said it. A laugh left Slade’s lips as he pulled the other closer, “Whatever you want, pretty bird.”


End file.
